Vaughn and josies first date
by Alice writer
Summary: On josie and vaughns dat, dose josie and vaughns reaveal something that you would never think they would say. Read entry 3 for the rest of their date Entry 2 of the Josie Trent Diary series By K.R.T


Dear Diary:

I had a really good time with Vaughn tonight, we went to a movie then went for a walk in the park. It was fun to be with him, he was funny and sweet, he was barely like his high school self.

When Vaughn did call me he had picked out a movie that i had wanted to see really bad. Pirates of the Caribean: Dead mans chest was supposed to be the best movie out. Filled with both action, and suspence it was the only movie i wanted to see.

On our date, vaughn picked me up in his dark blue convertable and drove off to the theater. In the car we did talk about what i missed while i was gone. Since i was gone i missed a lot more then i thought i did. But when during the summer it was hard to catch up becuase i had to finish up 12th grade. I missed parties, movies, songs, school activities and more. As we were talking about all of this, i realized i forgot about the clone that i had accidently made with a wade of chewing gum in science class. Last time i saw her she took my place in that offline time line. She came back to help save my timeline but traped herself there all by herself, i miss her ill admit. But im happy to be back with all of my love ones, and i wouldnt want to change a thing. By the way i know thats sounds selfish but i just am happy now.

Once we got to the movie theater, vaughn came around the car to open my door for me, i said thankyou and waited for him. As we came near the theater he bought us 2 movie tickets and we went to take our seats in our theater. The theater had changed, before there were dark purple curtained walls and now it was a dark blue. It was a nice but wierd change, then all the lights went out and the movie started. During the movie vaughn did that wierd boy move where he pretended to yawn and put his arms around me. I really didnt mind it at all. In fact as he put his arm around me, i scooted a little closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Then i could tell that his breath started to shake for a second then he put his head on mine and we snuggled.

I'll tell you the truth, i wasnt rally paying attention to the movie, because most of the time i was looking at Vaughn. A couple of times i watched the movie but still most of my attention was on vaughn. He had really changed, and i liked the new one, he was better to be around. Also i liked him better this way because he was just a bit diffrent. But i partly miss the old vaughn that i fell in love with, yet what was i supposed to do.

Once the movie ended, it seemed like we had only been there for less then 10 minutes. When i headed in the direction of his car from the theater, he stopped me in my tracks and caught me by my hand.

"Wait a second josie" I heard Vaughn say

"Whats up" I asked curiously

"Why dont we go hangout at that park over there.

"Sure"

It was a small park that was across the street from the movie theater, it had a 2 swing, swing set; a slide, jungel jim, and marry go round. But it was pleasent, i went straight for the swing and started pumping my legs, then i felt a push on my back. Vaughn was giving me a push? now that was just a bit strange. Once he was done, he went to sit on the swing next to me and soon got to the same height that i was at.

"Did you have fun tonight," He asked "Or did you have a bad time."

"Definatley a good time" I told him and then smiled

"thats good" he said sadlt"I can tell you anything right"

"Yah of course Vaughn, you know that"

"When you were gone i felt like there was an emptiness inside me josie, Corrine tried to help me but i couldnt get over the feeling. Then you come back and told me about avenire trying to destroy the future by my help. The only way is by getting the Chi ball and by using my diffrent DNA structure, the same one you have. Eversince we met josie i felt these feelings for you that i had never felt for anyone esle and i dont know how to explain them. Then back when i was helping you with your studies over the summer the feelings just got stronger and stronger, i dont know how to explain it. But even on tuesday when we were with our science group every chance that i could look at you i would. It was like and still is, that you are the center of my universe, and everytime i am not with you, i feel like you have gone to another demention." he explained, not having the couradge to look me in the eyes.

"I know what your talking about" i told him" when i was gone in that seperate vortex i missed, everyone, but i missed you the most. I went back into the worm hole because i thought i needed to stop your father from having the chi ball. But once my clone came i realized i made a terible mistake. Now being here with you i feel the same way, i think i may..." i couldnt even say it i was to big of a wimp.

"You mean that you love me" he asked

"Yes Vaughn i love you," i reported to him "I first felt these feelings when i was gone"

"I love you to Josie"

I was shocked to hear him say it, but in his voice he was so sincere, how could i deny that he wasnt telling me the truth.

-Josie

P.S. Entry 3 will be a continuation of Entry 2


End file.
